daymaretownfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vortex2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Daymare Town 3 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daymare Town 3 Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Official character names? I needed to ask someone who's been on the forum for a while about this. :P Do you know if Mateusz ever gave official names to characters who weren't named in the games? When creating character articles, I don't want to be naming people "sick girl", "standing man", "leaning girl" or whatever. Lorre R1 (talk) 18:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well, he normally doesn't give the official names, unless in sporadic posts, like the one in the link I just fixed (here). But since in most cases we don't have a reference, I guess it's ok to give the characters a temporary name. At least that's what I'm doing, with the smoker giant, for example :p Vortex2 (talk) 18:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Logo sizing? Hi, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask for a bit of help. I'm having trouble re-sizing the GIF on the front page - the one in the lower right with the swinging hooks that says "Daymare Town Wiki". As it is it extends past the theme into the background. I'm trying to fix it by changing the width, but all that does is mess up the formatting and move it farther left, making it intrude onto the central text area. Do you know how I could resize it so it could fit? Lorre R1 (talk) 17:08, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know, the first solution it comes to my mind is resizing the image itself, but I don't know if there is software to resize an animated gif. Anyways I will look for it. Vortex2 (talk) 21:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I can try to resize it. The Abacus (talk) 00:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC) It's quite difficult. I'll keep on trying though I don't know if I'll manage. The Abacus (talk) 11:41, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for trying - I didn't want to force anyone to fix it. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do about it. I mean, it's okay if we leave it as is, it's just that one problem that looks kind of...unprofessional. Lorre R1 (talk) 16:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long, but I think the only way to resize the GIF is to crop all the frames to the same size. The tricky part is finding a way of doing that, as I don't know any program that you can input specific dimensions. I'm sure there is a way of doing it, so hopefully I'll be able to resize it soon. The Abacus (talk) 00:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC)